Construction workers on a construction site typically lock up tools, equipment and/or materials in a construction box when finishing work for the day. The construction box provides a secure location for the tools, equipment and/or materials; it is often located in partially-finished or unheated buildings, or even outdoors.
When the environmental conditions around the construction box are cold or damp, condensation or even ice may form on the tools, equipment and/or materials causing damage. Condensation may also occur where large temperature variation occurs between day and night. Overnight temperature drop increases the probability of condensation forming on the tools, equipment and/or materials. Even where tools are stored in airtight construction boxes, moisture may still exist within the construction box. For example, where tools are used in a wet environment (e.g., during precipitation), the tools may be wet or damp when placed into the construction box; underlying moisture may induce rusting of the tools and/or other equipment within the construction box.